onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
AULTECH NightShifters
Few can boast being able to survive a NightShiffter. Signaturally made to be able survive and kill Taiidans. The AulTech Night Shifters are the most lethal and most feared force in the galaxy. That is if anyone could survive them. Only one man single handedly has killed a nightshifter but has to remain permanetly inside his armour at all times due to the grevious injuries. That man was Captain Revan Jekvin, and earned high respect in both UGI and IFP space. "They don't gather technology or extract it from peoples minds, they eliminate targets." Erex Malren after surviving an attack on his life by one these things. (he is one of three people who have ever survived one of these things). Creation The Letric Tech Sythnoid realized that if he wanted to get his hands on UGI Technology he would have to create something capable of being able to kill and survive a Taiidan. The project was considered the single most darkest secret of AulTech Industries. When they needed a test subject they were able to negoiate with Cipher 11 on constructing the Doomsday Solider. (Cypher 11 merely gave reccomendations on how to kill a Taiidan with ease). To be able to to make them unstoppable they used Grey Kalminite the toughest hardest and incapable of being crushed or vaporized substance as the armour and machinery pieces to make these soldiers. Known Fact(s) *These Soldier are incredibly fast capable of running up to speeds eqiuvlant of full impulse along with their reflexs at half impulse speeds. *Incredible heavy but since they can alter their own gravity weight Heavy ness seems to not be a prolem. *They are equiped with their own warp drive systems. Greatly superior to IFP Technology. *They are rumoured to have been reconstructed from Ancient Urbanian Archives on Weapons Technology. *Unknown as to how they had their armour constructed of Grey Kalminite. *They use Purple Kalminite in their chest reactors for power. (Dark Matter) *Do not underestimate them they are capable of anything. *They learn from their mistakes, every moment you spend fighting only increases it knowledge on how to beat you. *One Nightshifter was given to the Helghan's in exchange for support in the Corporate War. Chances of Survival One Soldier is Sufficent to take out a target or 1000 targets. These soldiers are few in number only 12 have ever been manufactured. If damaged or destroyed any form of energy can be used to repair themselves. Vaporization is impossible due to the Kalminite and blackholes have no effect on them neither does any form of Progeniator Technology. A Single soldier can with ease take out several Black Codex Soldiers. (This hypothetically as AulTech has not learned of the Black Codex.) Two soldiers are sufficent to take out a planet and its entire population, cities, and can destroy all the ships in orbit from the ground with their built in weapons. Three soldiers are overkill. They have their own teleport packs and are actually not run by Techon. Nor can they be shut down by Techon. All Twelve, its the Apokolipse. Or the Atrox. Or even Rathal. Or even worse The Kal Krika! Category:Super Soldier Projects Category:AULTECH Industries